The present invention relates to audio analysis, and more specifically, this invention relates to denoising an input signal.
The existence of noise within a signal may be problematic when performing one or more actions utilizing the signal. For example, automatic speech recognition (ASR) is a popular way of interfacing humans and devices, but ASR systems may perform poorly in noisy environments. Generally, features extracted from noisy speech contain distortion and artifacts, degrading the ASR performance. There is therefore a need to enhance input noisy signals and to extract noise-robust features from the signals.